


The Parents (The Original Version)

by BreGee13



Series: Hunter and Company [1]
Category: Drawn to Life (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Alcohol, F/M, Lavasteam, Love Stories, Nixie is taken advantage of for money and Wilfre is terrible in general so yeah, Rapoville, Romance, Travel, Unrequited Love, Watersong, idk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreGee13/pseuds/BreGee13
Summary: Here is the story of how the parents (Nixie and Bob) of two of my Raposa ocs (Hunter and Polly) first met.This is a story that I have written multiple times. There's the original, the rewrite, and an extended version that is currently far from completion. This version, as said in the title, is the original version.Before you start to read, I'd like to mention that when I wrote this, Nixie didn't have a name yet. So she was referred to as "The Lady" a lot. I will try to insert her name, but if I miss some and you start wondering who this lady is, her name is Nixie. They're the same character.
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Hunter and Company [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210742





	The Parents (The Original Version)

Once upon a time, there was a young woman named Nixie who lived in Watersong. She naturally had a beautiful soft voice and loved the ocean water. Nixie lived there for her entire life, and longed to explore the world. She imagined the many wonderful places in the world, and how each one would be better than the last.

One day, a traveler arrived at the village. He seemed to get a lot of attention. Even more attention than the glorious Rose! He must be special in some way... Nixie pushed her way through the crowd to get a better look at the stranger. And sure enough, he was very special. He was a handsome man. He had grey fur, gorgeous bangs, a pony tail, and he wore a neat light blue suit. He was a little bit older than her, but that's okay. He was very attractive. He was confident and cocky which added to the appeal. Nixie walked up to the man, and asked if he knew his way around. The man smirked, like he knew everything the place had to offer. Regardless, he accepted the offer of the tour. Likely to encourage her. The man then introduced himself. He called himself "Wilfre". It was a strange name, but it had a nice ring to it. Definitely a name to remember.

After the tour, Wilfre mentioned how expensive the hotels were. Lovestruck, Nixie offered to pay for anything he couldn't afford. Wilfre thanked her, grateful he didn't have to waste his rapo-coins at all. By the end of Wilfre's visit, Nixie tracked him down. She asked him if she could join him on his journey. While Wilfre didn't want some woman following his tail, he agreed, thinking he could use her and eventually abandon her later. Nixie was overjoyed. She was finally seeing the world! ...With a handsome man by her side too. It couldn't get much better than that. 'Maybe we'll move to a luxurious island and get married! We'll have eight kids, and a giant mansion! Or maybe a cute little cottage in a forest!' She thought this to herself over and over. They continued to travel to their next location.

They soon arrived at Lavasteam. This was a nice place.... but it wasn't as luxurious as Nixie thought it would be. She still did her best to smile and enjoy herself. Maybe Wilfre will spend some time with her... But no. Wilfre distanced himself from the woman who accompanied him. Instead he spent most of his time getting drunk with the Lavasteam villagers and hitting on the chicks there. And yes, he was as cocky as ever. Poor Nixie didn't enjoy her stay at Lavasteam, and just like the workers, wanted to go back to Watersong. She ended up paying for everything Wilfre wanted. She couldn't just leave him like that. Besides, he told her he was broke. When he finally left Lavasteam, Wilfre almost left without her. 'It was just a mistake...' She repeated to herself over and over.

It happened every time. They would visit a village, Wilfre would go out enjoying himself, Nixie would foot every bill, and Wilfre would always try to leave without her. She tried to doubt it, but she eventually realized that Wilfre was using her. She lost all affection for the man, and only continued to join him because this was her only way of travel. Hopefully she'll return home soon....

One day the Raposa arrived at the Raposa Village. Once Wilfre stepped foot on the village ground, he was surrounded by fans. Man, these Raposa are even more excited than the ones at Watersong and everywhere else! What kind of place is this? Turned out they were at Wilfre's home village. Everyone knew who he was. He's a major celebrity here... His cocky attitude shined even more brightly than before. He even gave speeches in front of the... Eternal Flame!? That's the stuff of legends! Nixie stood in awe. This had to be the very first village! She then heard a bit of Wilfre's speech. He went on and on about how the Raposa deserved to create their own creations, and how The Creator is a tyrant controlling them like marionettes. Nixie was shocked by his words, 'the creator isn't cruel! This man truly IS evil!' Everyone cheered him anyway. ' I suppose they would know more about the creator... They do live in the original village after all...' While she disagreed with Wilfre's statements, she kept the idea in the back of her mind.

After the speech, Nixie wandered off to explore the village on her own. It was a nice and quaint village. Everyone seemed to know one another, and the trees made the air fresh and sweet. It was quite a nice change of scenery. She then came across a man on top of one of the houses. It seemed as if he was fixing the roof. "Hello up there!"  
The man, shocked, turned around and almost slipped off the roof. He grabbed onto the ledge and hung on.  
"Are you alright sir!? Should I go get help?"  
The man climbed back on the roof and responded. "Y-yes mam! I'm alright! Anything I can help ya with?" His face was a nice shade of red.  
"Oh no, I'm fine. I just wanted to say hello! ...Are you sure you're alright? Your face is all red."  
"What? Ah, naw! I'm good! You just surprised me that's all!" The man smiled at her, trying to convince her that he was okay.  
Nixie frowned. "You don't look good at all! I should get you a doctor! A glass of water at least!" She looked around for a nearby clinic.  
"But I'm alright! See?" He grinned from ear to ear. "Though I see your point. I could use a lunch break." He jumped down from the roof. He tried to land on his feet, but landed flat on his face. He began to groan in pain.  
Nixie ran over to the rapo on the ground. "Oh my goodness... Are you okay?! This is all my fault... I'll get you help!" She was about to go get help when the man slowly got off the ground.  
He began to laugh... "I'm fine! I'm fine! This ain't the first time I did that!"  
She turned around towards the man. "You worried me! How could you?!" The man laughed more, holding his arm in pain. "You could have died doing that!" She grew irritated.  
He chuckled only to ache all over. "I didn't though... Ain't that a good thing?" His expression became more serious. "Sorry I startled ya." He held out his hand. "The name's Builde. ...Bobbery Builde."  
Nixie hesitated, but eventually shook his hand. "Nice to meet you..." She introduced herself and told him she was visiting.  
"I figured you weren't from round these parts... Besides, you're far too pretty to be from here..." She blushed and stood frozen in place. She nervously laughed to herself. "I'm headed to Cookie's. You know, a visitor such as yourself deserves the finest cuisine. You should come with!"  
She looked away. "I... I'm not sure..."  
He smiled. "Come on. It'll be my treat! It's the least I can do..."  
She smiled, and looked back at him. "Okay." She began to follow Bobbery on his way to the restaurant. "Oh, and no tricks okay?" She joked, only slightly serious.  
"I'll do my best!" He joked back.

At Cookie's Restaurant, they placed their order and found a table to eat at. "Ze usual Mister 'Bob ze Builde'?"  
"Of course! What else would it be?"  
"Ah, what will ze lady order?"  
"Hmm... I'll have your finest Star Baki Steak please. Medium Rare."  
"Zat will be all? Zi shall prepare!" Cookie went into the kitchen to prepare the food.

The two rapos began to chat with one another. "So how'd you get to this worn down place?" He sipped at a cup of coffee.  
"I came here with someone else. The one that was at the flame a while ago..."  
"Oh! Ya mean Wilfre?"  
"Why, yes!"  
"He's well known round here ya know."  
"I have noticed, yes."  
"He musta seen something in ya. He won't let just anyone travel with him."  
Her ears perked. "You really think that?" 'I highly doubt that...' She thought to herself. She knew he would take advantage of anyone he could.  
"Of course I do! I know so! ...He's real lucky to have a girl like you...." He looked away, avoiding eye contact.  
"What!?" She jumped in her seat. "It's not like that!" Aside from the occasional compliment, Wilfre never acted like he wanted a relationship with her. ...In fact, it seemed like he never wanted a real relationship with anybody. 'I guess he's too narcissistic to love anyone else...' She sighed to herself.  
"Wait. Y-you ain't a thing?" She shook her head no. "Oh... sorry. I coulda sworn..."  
"No it's fine. I... I thought the same once..." She drank some of her tea. It had a distinct flavor. The food arrived at the table, and they began to dig in.  
"…" Neither of them said anything. It was as if time stood still. "Ya know... I was wondering...." Bobbery broke the silence. "...How long you staying here?"  
Nixie paused, and thought. "I'm... not quite sure. Wilfre can be unpredictable at times. He could be here a few weeks or a few months. As soon as he leaves, I'll make my way back to Watersong."  
"Well, from what I can tell, He's thinkin of staying here for quite a while..." Nixie sighed. Watersong seemed so far away... "He didn't tell ya, did he?"  
She shook her head. "No... He didn't..."  
"That ain't right! He should apologize for leavin ya stuck here!" He got up from his seat.  
"Please don't do anything! If you do, he would just deny it!" He slowly sat back down. "I should just face the truth. I'll never see the light of Watersong again..." She frowned.  
"Hey! You can't just say that! You'll get there one day!"  
Tears began to fill her eyes. "I'll never feel the sand on my feet... I'll never hear a single opera song... Not again..." Tears fell down her face. Her watery eyes reminded her of Watersong's clear waters. It made her cry even more.  
"Hey hey hey!! No, none a that! Look at me. Look at me!" Bobbery put his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her eyes. "Everything's gonna be okay. Don't worry bout it." She began to calm down. "...Tell ya what. There's a nice beach round here. Right about that a way. How bout I take you?"  
She did her best to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I....I would enjoy that." Bobbery paid Cookie for the meal, and the two left the building.

The two walked to the beach together. The beach wasn't crowded, and the breeze was nice. They stepped onto the sand. "It's probably not as good as what you're used to..."  
Nixie stepped into the water. "No...it's... it's great. Beautiful actually..." She let out a deep sigh, watching the waves crash at her feet. "Lemme guess. It ain't the same." He sighed. "Guess I failed huh?" He laughed nervously.  
"What? No! This place is very..." She looked out into the distance. "...nice."  
He frowned. "...But it ain't no Watersong. Am I right?"  
"I... I suppose so... But that isn't your fault..."  
"Guess not. But it sure feels that way."  
"What was your name again? Bobbery? Was that it?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Mind if I call you Bobby?"  
"Sounds kinda corny... but sure."  
"Bobby, do you think I will ever get to go home?"  
Bob gave a small smile. "Yeah. Yeah I do."

They then spent the rest of the afternoon watching the waves, chatting with one another. By the time they were ready to leave, the Creator drawn sun was setting. "Hey it's getting late. I gotta go rest up for tomorrow. Got a lotta catchin up to do..."  
"I'm so sorry for taking up your time."  
"Na, don't worry about it! I had fun."  
"Same here! It was a nice change for once."  
"I'll see ya some other time! Get home safe okay?" Bob blushed. "I.. I'm sorry! I forgot... Just.... be safe okay?"  
"It's okay. I will..." She looked at the ground, unsure of what to do next.  
Bob began to walk home when he noticed that she was just standing there. He turned around. "You okay?"  
She paused before responding to him. "I... I'm not sure..."  
"Hey, you're gonna be fine! Go get some rest. Should help you relax."  
"Of course but..."  
"Do ya have someplace to stay?"  
She took a moment to think. Wilfre probably didn't give her a place to stay on her own. She could beg to stay with him, but she really didn't want to do that... "No. I don't believe I do."  
Bobbery sighed. "I might regret this but... You can stay with me if ya like."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. It's a bit cozy though."  
"Thank you so much!"  
"No problem. It's only temporary though. Till you get back on your feet."  
"Of course. I understand." She hugged him. "Thank you..."

After that, Bobbery and Nixie lived together. They ended up becoming good friends, and decided to live together a little longer. Bobbery began to expand the house, making it more suitable to live in. After a while, the two began to date one another. Over time their relationship became more serious. They began to prepare to start a family.  
The two Raposa brought a baby boy into the world. They named him Hunter. The kid was very calm, and almost never rebelled against his parents.  
Almost two years after Hunter was born, they provided another baby. This time it was a girl they named Polly. Unlike Hunter, she was a very rambunctious child. She liked to pose a challenge, and could be a handful at times. 

During this, Wilfre's accusations against The Creator grew more serious. People were starting to go against the Creator and their methods.  
Wilfre's accusations became so strong, that he had even accused the Mayor of wrongdoing. He argued and argued with him until he couldn't anymore.  
After the latest argument between Wilfre and The Mayor, Wilfre snapped. He decided that that night, he would take the Book of Life, and create his own creations.  
The news of what Wilfre had done spread all throughout the village. When hearing that Wilfre ran off out of the village, Nixie thought to herself, 'He finally succeeded in abandoning me.... Good for him'.


End file.
